<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Without A Hook by Cow_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363866">Line Without A Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Boy/pseuds/Cow_Boy'>Cow_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad connection, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Slow Burn, There’s not a lot ok, Why Did I Write This?, Yes the song line without a hook, running away from problems, sapnap being good old sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Boy/pseuds/Cow_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was a famous Minecraft speedrunner, youtuber and steamer. Dream had problems confronting his own problems head on, and would hide away from the truth before he had time to make a difference in those problems.<br/>Dream has only three things he can hold onto music, gaming and nature.</p><p>Dream now has to come to terms with his crush on his best friend George, and Dream needs to write the perfect song.</p><p>Will George be willing to wait on Dream?</p><p>Will Dream confess his feelings?</p><p>Will Dream write the perfect song?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Line Without A Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my first fanfic, so hopefully you guys enjoy! Now also I don’t have perfect grammar and spelling so sorry if I get somethings wrong. Also please be respectful in the comments!<br/>No hate is meant by this!<br/>And this fanfic is inspired partly by the, “Heat Waves” fanfic but I promise it will be different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a little kid parents never taught there kids how to love, or should I say the meaning of love. Usually parents would say that loving someone is caring deeply for someone and makes you want to be with them for ever, but my take on love is that love is like drug that someone takes and once’s you take it once your addicted too.</p><p>
  <em>That would make a good idea for a song.</em>
</p><p>The plain white walls of my small rented studio and packed full on the floor with box’s of music note books and sheets of music.</p><p>I’ve had a love for music since I was little, it was something that just kinda stuck, <em>and those were rare</em>. It seemed that anytime I liked something I would find some challenge within it that I would find to hard, so I would loss interest. Only really music, gaming and nature stuck.</p><p>See ever since I was little I never really fit in. Now I’m not saying I was bullied, but I was definitely a loner, so as I kid I played video games to compensate for the lack of friends. In that time frame I found my two best friends. George and Sapnap. </p><p>George was the first one I meet. I was playing on some random sever and played a round of skywars, and this one kid messaged me and asked to talk on discord and I accepted. Me and him started talking and now we’re here.</p><p>As for Sapnap it kinda is the same story, but only also involved George as well.</p><p>When I was 15 I got my first guitar and I learned to play it and feel in love. The way your fingers have to glide just right over the strings to make that perfect noise is so calming to me.</p><p>The way you have to pour your time and effort into one instrument is so incredibly addictive you just can’t stop.</p><p>
  <em>or is that just me?</em>
</p><p>Now lastly my love for nature. Nature has a calming feeling to it, and I think everyone can agree to that. Nature is a place where you are alone and surrounded by everything. It’s a place where I can just think and be at peace.</p><p>God, am I rambling again?</p><p>—</p><p>I walked out the door of my little studio and shut it. The first thing that hit my was how cold it is, and how tired I am.</p><p>As I walked to my car my guitar case swayed in the wind, and would occasionally hit my leg softly.</p><p>See Florida may be hot during the day, but sometimes at night it can get a little cold and tonight was one of those nights. Now it wasn’t so cold to the point we’re I needed a jacket, but to the point were you could feel it.</p><p>I open my car door and set my case in the passenger seat, and just turned the car on and sat there. My thoughts were jumbled from the fact that I needed this song done and over with.</p><p>I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove through the empty streets to my house. Finally I saw my familiar apartment building and pulled in.</p><p>—</p><p>Once I got home I made dinner which was microwaveable noddles. Delicious I know. Patches, my cat rubbed against my leg and quietly purred. I rubbed her head with my hands.</p><p>Ding</p><p>I got into bed and just sat there. Have you ever just thought? Cause I definitely have about life, my job, my music, and my friends. Jesus my friends. Sapnap was great, but George...it’s just that whenever I talk to him now I feel different and I don’t know if it’s a sign to run or to stay, maybe hid? It’s just-.</p><p>Ding</p><p>George (G for George, D for Dream)</p><p>G- Hey</p><p>My heart skipped a beat.</p><p>D- Hey George</p><p>Seconds passed like hours as I waited for a response</p><p>G- How are you doing</p><p>I rolled over and grunted in frustration. George really got my that worked up for, “how are you doing.” <br/>
<br/>
D- Good u</p><p>G- Same and also I wanted to know if you wanted to stream tomorrow?</p><p>I held my breath as I answered.</p><p>D- Sure</p><p>I shut off my phone.</p><p>I lay in my bed motionless, and I stair at the ceiling almost like it’s starring back at me. Then one question creeps into my mind.</p><p><em>How do you write the perfect song?</em> </p><p>How does someone just write words on a paper and add a beat and it’s perfect.</p><p>Perfect songs are the hits, and my lyrics are just utter trash.</p><p>The one song I am working on I only have the climax of the song which is,</p><p>
  <em>”She’s a, she’s a lady and I am just a boy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s singing, “She’s a, she’s a lady, and I am just I line without a hook.”</em>
</p><p>I know what you gonna say, and yes I know it not much but it’s all I got.</p><p>My eyes begin to feel heavy and sleep crawls in.</p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I’m really sorry to say this but I’m going to be discontinuing this book because I’m very busy with school and my family. I’m very sorry but maybe in the future I will come back to this book! :)<br/>-Cow_Boy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>